


Return on Investment

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: A financial challenge leaves Meg feeling stressed. Thankfully, Gabriel's got a plan to help her unwind. ***Now with art!***





	Return on Investment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moderatelypanickedbiromantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelypanickedbiromantic/gifts).



> The awesome art below was commissioned from the talented [holydean](https://holydean.tumblr.com/). <3

Meg glowered down at the paperwork as though trying to set it ablaze. Her dream of quitting her dead-end job hinged on her ability to convince the bank to approve this loan request: it was the only way she’d be able to start her own business. She clenched her jaw and snatched up the pen she’d thrown down moments earlier. _People do this every goddamn day_ , she thought, hunching forward over the kitchen table. _You want this? Then figure it the fuck out._

“You coming to bed, babe?”

She looked up to see Gabriel standing in the kitchen doorway. He was wearing a faded green tee and a pair of boxers featuring rubber ducks, an aesthetic that over the course of their relationship had somehow gone from annoying to endearing, although Meg couldn’t remember when. She felt her anger ebb a bit and shook her head. “Nah. Gotta get this done.”

“Pretty sure it’ll still be there tomorrow,” said Gabriel. “Besides, you’ve been bent over that table for hours. Change of position’ll do you good.” Winking, he added, “And, as luck would have it, I’ve got a few suggestions in mind.”

Meg scoffed. “You’re impossible.”

“Who, me? Never. Kinda lonely, though.” Gabriel’s expression softened, and he crossed the kitchen, stopping next to her and holding out a hand. “Come on, come to bed. I’ll even throw in one of my world-famous massages.”

Meg arched a brow. “That your plan, lover boy? Come in here and try to seduce me?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Is it working?”

She regarded him, with his goofy grin and his outstretched hand and those _ridiculous_ rubber duck boxers, and knew that resistance was futile. Gabriel was a dork, yeah, but he was _her_ dork. And she loved him for it. 

“Hell yeah it is,” Meg replied, breaking into a matching grin as she took Gabriel’s hand and allowed herself to be led to the bedroom, the loan application left forgotten on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Return on Investment](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/186439495657/return-on-investment)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
